Mala suerte
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] De un día para otro la mala suerte persigue a Adrien Agreste, ya sea por lámparas cayendo del techo o a perros rabiosos persiguiéndolo. Hasta que una mañana en que Adrien corre por su vida (Literalmente) Un misterioso anciano le dice la forma de detener su mala suerte / "¡Tienes que permanecer al lado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"
1. Chapter 1

¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

Se preguntaba Adrien Agreste mientras corría por su vida (Otra vez). No lo entendía de un día para otro tenia **_muy_** mala suerte, tenía que escapar de perros rabiosos o esquivar los carteles que querían caerse en su cabeza como también los postes de luz, los semáforos o ni hablar cuando tenía que tener cuidado con el suelo que pisaba, ya que era muy posible que se abriera un pozo y cayera por él.

En realidad si podría saber cuál fue la causa de tanta mala suerte porque anteriormente de que todas estas calamidades ocurrieran se había cruzado en su camino con un gato negro. Justo el viernes 13 y él no es que fuera supersticioso. A pesar de que ahora, si lo es, después de que ocurrieran todas esas desgracias que (¿casualmente?) amenazan con su vida.

Así que ahora estaba corriendo por su vida en mitad de su ida hacia la escuela al ser perseguido por una jauría. Era de mañana lo pájaros cantaban y las palomas le cagaron la camisa, quien (como las anteriores veces) tenía que sobrevivir para llegar a la escuela y al salón que por alguna extraña razón era el lugar más seguro porque nunca se exteriorizaba su mala suerte al poner un pie en tan divino y sagrado territorio.

Entretanto Adrien estando en medio de su maratón de supervivencia, estando solo a unas cuadras de llegar a la institución un extraño anciano lo detiene.

— Adrien Agreste —Lo llama esbozando una sonrisa enigmática.

Él se detiene al percatarse de que ese misterioso anciano sabe su nombre, aunque sea un modelo y sea reconocido. Es algo raro que un señor de su edad sea su fanático.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Le pregunta con curiosidad mirando su vestimenta en cual consistía en una camisa hawaiana.

— Yo lo sé todo —Repuso posando su manos en las espaldas y meciéndose en el lugar —La mala suerte te persigue.

Ante eso se detuvo ante tal declaración escuchada. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría y si, estaba un poco sucio, desarreglado y herido, pero no por eso supones que alguien tiene mala suerte.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunta cauteloso.

— El maestro Fu —Dice surcándole una sonrisa— Y yo sé cómo acabar tu mala suerte —Añade mirándolo fijamente mostrando suspicacia.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunta Adrien inevitablemente.

Fu le apunta con el dedo índice. Y en ese momento el viento empieza a mecerse con fuerza como si algo místico estuviera por ocurrir. Un trueno resuena en la lejanía, anunciando que va a llover y el Maestro Fu aprovecha la atmosfera para decirle las siguientes palabras en voz alta y autoritaria:

"¡Tienes que estar al lado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Y mientras esas palabras se cuelan en el fondo de la mente de Adrien. Un perro le muerde la pierna.

* * *

No iba a publicar otra historia en progreso así que ¿que es esto? No lo se, pero cuanto mas quería escribir la continuación para mis otros fics, mas ideas de nuevas historias me venia a mi mente.

Y la ¿ganadora? fue esta. Eso si, sera corta, publicare lo mas rápido que pueda, así que la próxima semana o mucho menos que eso publicare el otro y mis capítulos también serán cortos.

Aviso que mañana publicare el próximo capitulo del fic "Etapas" (También es una nueva historia en progreso) ¡Si! ¡Estoy loca!

Mi cerebro no aprende que tengo que continuar las otras historias no publicar nuevas :( agh

¡Estúpido cerebro! Dame ideas para las viejas historias, si sigo así nunca mas voy a actualizar las otras... (voy a llorar)

Bueno...

¡Espero que les haya gustado! y ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Un grito. Uno muy fuerte.

Se escucha de parte de Adrien al sentir unos dientes hincarse en su pierna perforándole la piel.

— Quítamelo, quítamelo —Empezó a gritar como niña. Zarandeando su pierna sin parar en un intento de sacárselo de encima.

Sin embargo el canino no se movió ni un ápice. Miro al Maestro Fu consternado y este le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo (Si que le encantaba apuntar)

— Busca a Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Y el anciano no tenía que decirlo dos veces para que Adrien se ponga a correr en dirección al colegio donde seguramente ella debía estar. Quien corría lo más rápido que podía, tratando de ignorar que el perro seguía con las mandíbulas cerradas alrededor de su pierna, que un dolor insoportable acompañaba eso, que había empezado a llover y se estaba empapando.

Y la encontró, en el momento en que se adentraba al establecimiento, junto a Nino y a Alya.

— ¡Marinette! —Exclamo.

Ella se giró al oír que la llamaba el chico que le robaba el sueño. Ocasionando que quede estupefacta al verlo en un aspecto más que lamentable, quien emitió un grito ahogado llevándose las dos manos en su boca.

— ¿Q-que te paso? ¿E-estás bien?

— Amigo... Estas horrible —Dijo Nino también pasmado.

— Me mordió un perro —Omitiendo todo lo demás.

— ¿Ese perro? —Pregunto un poco incrédula Alya apuntando a ese canino con un aspecto más que tierno moviendo la cola de forma amigable. Él asintió.

Entretanto Nino le puso una mano en la cintura a Adrien para ayudarlo a caminar.

— Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería —Le dijo su amigo poniéndose en marcha.

— Voy a avisarle a la enfermera —Espeto Marinette dándose la vuelta, comenzando a irse. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo un grito de parte del modelo se escuchó. Con las siguientes palabras que demostraban suplica:

"No te vayas"

Sorprendiendo a todos, si además de decir eso, tomaba a de la muñeca a Marinette con nervios y desesperación como si su presencia mitigara el dolor (quien en realidad, al parecer, mitigaría el futuro dolor).

El cual había hecho eso, solamente por la única razón que ante la ignorancia de los presentes, el perro le había gruñido cuando Marinette se estaba alejando. Entonces pasados unos segundos, en los cuales se le quedo mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas atónita por lo que hizo. Al final ella no se fue, pero su conciencia sí. Razón por la cual, ahora Nino y Alya tenían que llevar a los dos a la enfermería.


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases ya habían terminado. Adrien se encontraba en la enfermería con Marinette al lado, quien estaba inconsciente sobre la cama. La enfermera había llamado a su asistente y muy pronto ella iba a venir para llevarlo al hospital, ya que no tenían vacuna antirrábica y se la tenían que inyectar.

Así que muy pronto se iba a alejar de Marinette. Y no quería.

Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de actuar como un niño mimado y decir que quería quedarse con Marinette. Menos caprichoso y demandar que traigan la vacuna y se la inyecten acá. O peor aún rogar que lleven a Marinette al hospital como si hubiera tenido un accidente grave y se habría caído por las escaleras en vez de los brazos de Alya.

Suspiro mientras veía como las agujas del reloj se movían. Muy pronto la mala suerte lo atacara.

Nathalie llegó y él la siguió por todo el camino hasta la salida de la escuela. Mientras iba andando se preguntaba cuanto radio abarcaba Marinette para mantenerlo seguro. Después pensó que eran como cinco metros al notar como cristales se agitaban a su paso. Nathalie no le tomaba la mínima importancia, caminando recta y derecha.

Al salir. Ella abrió el paraguas mientras El Gorila le entregaba un paraguas a Adrien. Hicieron el trayecto hacia la limosina, la cual había salido recientemente del taller y al llegar se sentó en el automóvil mientras Adrien sentía como sus manos temblaban al imaginarse que iba a tener _otro_ accidente de coche.

Al final no pasó nada excepto por el mismo perro que lo mordió seguía persiguiéndolo todo el camino hacia el hospital y el pobre ya se estaba imaginando que otra vez lo iba a morder. Por suerte (raro) no sucedió y en el hospital no tuvo tanta mala suerte al momento de inyectarle la vacuna si omitía el hecho de que por equivocación casi le hacen una Orquiectomía por un error de pronunciación del apellido.

Luego de eso, sano y salvo, llego a su hogar, no era el santuario que representaba la escuela ni el amuleto de la suerte que era Marinette. Pero era su hogar y era mucho más seguro que estar en la calle. Al menos en su casa tendría paz...

O eso creía.

— ¿Padre? —Preguntó extrañado viendo que había un sacerdote al lado suyo— ¿Que hace un cura aqui?

— Viene a exorcizarte.

Al decir eso un foco se rompe y el sacerdote comienza a empaparlo como un lunático con agua bendita.

 _Hogar, dulce hogar_


	4. Chapter 4

El cura no le dejaba explicar, solo seguía tirándola agua bendita y mostrándole la cruz como si con eso fuera a eliminarlo. La expresión que tenía Adrien era de incrédula y cansada.

Su padre observaba la situación desde la lejanía. Manteniéndose al margen.

— Todo estará bien, hijo mío.

Adrien miraba a su padre escépticamente. Desde lo de su madre no se preocupaba por él y ahora lo hacía, lo suficiente, para suponer ¿que tenía un demonio en su interior?

— No estoy poseído.

El sacerdote seguía recitando canticos en una lengua extraña. ¡Oh por dios! ¡El padre parecía poseído!

¡No lo podía creer!

Solo quería estar en casa, sentir que tenía algo de tranquilidad. ¡Casi le hacían una Orquiectomia! Un perro le había mordido, perseguido. Las palomas le habían cagado ¡Aun seguía sorprendido de un rayo no le había caído encima!

Lo único que quería era dormir sin tener mala suerte, al menos mientras dormía. Faltaba más si moría en sus sueños o parecía con rasguños en la noche como si Freddy Krueger lo fuera a visitar. O un gato que se lo coló en su habitación.

— Sal de aqui ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —Gritaba el cura con ímpetu mientras seguía mojando a Adrien, estando empapado de pies a cabeza.

Adrien sin soportarlo más le hizo caso al sacerdote. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de su propia casa, sin que ninguno pudiera detenerlo. ¡Necesitaba a Marinette! ¡La necesitaba ahora! ¡Ya no toleraba esto!

Al momento de salir de la casa, de cerrar la puerta, un candelabro cayó, estrellándose en el suelo. El sacerdote miró a Gabriel.

— El demonio que tiene su hijo es muy fuerte.

— Eso parece —Respondió mirando el candelabro hecho trizas en el suelo.

 **...**

Por otra parte, Adrien corría por la ciudad, esperando que un auto no lo atropellara. Debía llegar a la panadería. Debía verla, no con solo estar a unos metros cerca de ella, era suficiente.

Y llegó.

Al entrar al lugar pudo respirar, pudo sentirse aliviado de no caerse en el trayecto por la alcantarilla, de no ser atropellado, de que otro perro o animal lo haya perseguido y mordido, puso sus manos en su rodilla y comenzó a tomar mucho aire, antes de acercarse hacia la persona que lo atendía. La madre de Marinette.

— ¿Que desea comprar?

— Su hija.


End file.
